


[Art] Nonbinary

by Nonexistenz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DWSS 2015] Genderfluidity and being nonbinary was more common under Timelords than any other species. Might be because they could swap genders while regenerating and it was in their genes, but the Master didn't care either way, they just ignored all ignorant and stupid insignificant life forms who didn't understand and did what made them comfortable and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch-Hit for the [Doctor Who Secret Santa Exchange 2015](http://dwsecretsanta.tumblr.com) over at tumblr.  
> Prompt: Trans nonbinary Master, any regeneration. Maybe best enemies but doesn't have to be.  
> Artist Note: A friend of mine told me this looks weird, laughable and mildly rude, that wasn’t what I had in mind, I tried to do this as seriously as I was able to, I don’t even agree with him, it’s just nonbinary and genderfluid in my eyes. If I offend anyone with this, that wasn’t my intention at all.
> 
>  **Gift for:** [canisonicscrewyou](http://canisonicscrewyou.tumblr.com)
> 
> Dear recipient, it’s been a while since I did some pinch-hitting, drawing this was interesting, I tried my best with your prompt, even if it didn’t quite turn out how I wanted it to. Hope you like it at least a little bit!

[](http://imgur.com/DbgW0eL)

"My dear Doctor, you seem quite taken with my appearance, do you enjoy what you see?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/Su1R4UX)

"What are you looking at?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/136969079407/pinch-hit-for-the-doctor-who-secret-santa-exchange)


End file.
